One Way in a Day
by We love us
Summary: Smut. g!peen, don't like, don't read. Jane loves Maura but hates it when her friend dresses up for a no name guy. And that guys happens to cancel, but Jane doesn't know and visits Maura—only to disturb her friend, who was naked and masturbating. The sight alone made Jane's blood boil.


OMG, I can't stay away from the Rizzles. O.o Even though I discontinued some stories…no promises on this one being complete. I mostly write on a whim, so...plot may be...hazy. But this is complete for now since I can't think of anything else.

**JUST. SMUT. MAYBE EMOTIONS?**

**I don't own anything.** Got that? Good.

…

**One way in a day**

…**  
**

Jane had decided to go see Maura before she went on a date with some douche-bag of a guy—she shook her head, not wanting her jealousy to get the best of her. A jealousy and hunger of seeing her best friend all dressed up for someone who would not enjoy and love her as Jane would. Heading towards the door, she grabbed her hanged keys and left, locking it behind her. Her mind finally calmed as she resolved herself to loving Maura from afar—even if she had a chance, Jane knew Maura would find out one day and probably wouldn't be able to accept _all_ of her because of an abnormality since birth. A secret her mother, father and two brothers knew. And she was hoping to expand the knowledge to Maura, hoping to tell Maura after her date or when the moment felt right. That she, Jane Rizzoli, has fully functioning male genitalia. She hoped Maura was accepting as she seemed, Jane swallowed the lump in her throat as she got closer to Maura's house.

Usually she would invite herself in but the anxiety that crept up on her which made her hesitate to enter her friend's house so freely. With a sharp inhale, she prepared herself for the sadness that would rise upon the sight of her best friend looking her best for a no-named man. Jane roamed the lower levels of the house. Hearing nothing, she went upstairs and smiled to herself as she barged in on her friends room. Only to see her legs spread, fingers thrusting in and out at an erratic pace and her other hand tweaked a peaked nipple—all the breath left Jane at the wanton sight of Maura masturbating and panicked when she felt her penis swell and harden against the confinements of her boxers. She cursed herself for not wearing the specially tight underwear. Her anxiety increased tenfold when moaned then slowly sat up, shock and surprise in her eyes. Jane followed the line of her gaze, internally groaning in dismay when she saw that her erection had made itself known. This was _not_ how she wanted to introduce her secret to Maura—especially her love for the M.E.

Jane froze up on the spot then rasped out, "What happened to your…_date_?" She spat out the last word with disdain, hooking her thumbs into the loops of her jeans and leaned against the wall. Just thinking of Maura without someone made her hard on deflate—something which she was grateful for.

"He cancelled it…" Maura said, pulling the covers over her naked body, suddenly aware of Jane's presence.

Jane growled lowly, not wanting her view of Maura's body to be hidden and her gaze zeroed on the hard nipples poking through the blanket. A whimper escaped Maura unbidden, her breathing ragged and shallow as her cheeks flushed and her eyes darkened and dilated with arousal. The visceral pull she felt towards Maura, naked and wet, in bed…she couldn't control the languid sway of her hips as she walked towards Maura. Her hands clenched into fists at the anticipation resting in the atmosphere.

The detective crawled on the bed, her movements slow and deliberate, loving how Maura's breath hitched. How could someone cancel on this woman who was so perfect and beautiful and knew they were going to be in her bed at night? Jane knew if she had the chance, she would make Maura forget about those others guys that came and went in her life and she would love Maura for the rest of her life. She just couldn't understand why the man cancelled on her best friend. Hell, she wouldn't—Jane would take the time to woo Maura before they fell into bed together and she didn't want it to be a one-two relationship, she wanted the whole package. The good and bad times every couple experienced. One day, she wanted Maura to be her wife.

"You didn't deserved to be cancelled on, he should be here with you…" Jane trailed off, her tongue tied in knots at the lustful bedroom eyes Maura was giving her. She gulped, feeling the familiar sensation of throbbing desire.

"Jane, I don't need words, I am just so sexually frustrated that I need a good fuck." Maura said, wrapping her arms around Jane's neck, pulling the detective down until their bodies were flush against each other. And Jane groaned at the sultry, smooth tone Maura's voice had taken on and the feel of lush curves and beckoning body heat she could feel through the thin barrier of the blanket, it made her painfully hard.

Jane groaned, "Maura, this isn't the right time—"

Legs wrapped around her waist and Maura's hips thrust against hers. A moan spilled from Maura's mouth, "Oh Jane, you're so hard—" Jane's pelvis rolled forth smoothly, loving how she could feel the heat from Maura's sex against her erection. Her friend's arm tightened around Jane's neck and Jane rolled them over so she was hovering over Maura as her hips ground into Maura's. The friction was addicting—and the smell of Maura permeated her nose.

"Who says it has to be the right time, Jane?" Maura nipped the shell of her ear, sending a shiver down Jane's spine, her mind imagined how great it would to feel Maura around her—she shook her head, she had to get a rein on her self-control. This was not how she wanted to start their relationship or their first sexual encounter. _Oh, if only—Jane mused how elated she would be to be Maura's girlfriend._

By the time she registered reality, Maura's hand swiftly unbuckled her belt and pulled down her jeans, leaving her in her boxers with a tent. Jane flinched when Maura's hand gently gripped her and she was powerless to stop the jerk of her hips. Smoothly, Maura straddled her, pushing her down to lie on her back. The hungry expression on Maura's face stole the breath in her lungs and she couldn't stop thinking about how primal and sexual Maura looked. She was powerless to stop her friend—because she knew deep down, she wanted this as much as Maura. Even if her mind screamed that this was not going to be perfect, her heart told her that any time spent with Maura was perfect enough.

Finally Maura pulled down her boxers, her erection sprung up and Jane moaned at the cool air hitting sensitive skin and at the sight of her cock between Maura's thighs, which were glistening with her arousal.

Maura gave her a coy smile, "You like this, seeing me wet. All…for…you."

Jane nodded fervently, her breath coming in short spurts of hot air. Then Maura made sure her erection was poised then lowered herself slowly, her sex immediately gripped Jane and they both cried out at the overwhelming sensations that bombarded them. God, Maura felt so _right_, a wetness so hot and tight around her, it felt like she was reaching paradise—she could stay like this forever. But the pleasure only increased when Maura gripped her shoulders, nails digging in and rode her. Jane moaned, watching Maura's perky, full breasts jiggle and she leaned down, capturing a tight nub in her mouth. Her tongue laved the hard nipple, feeling Maura's sex tighten on her and she gasped and placed her hands on Maura's hip, forcing her down more harder.

"Ja-ne! Ja—" Maura keened, her hand clawing at her back as Maura climaxed—the contractions around her pulled her in deeper and she cried out hoarsely, following Maura into blissful oblivion.

They were tangled in sweaty bed sheets but Jane didn't mind as she combed her fingers through Maura's hair and pushed back a few strands from her face. Maura was boneless as she rolled to Jane's side, whimpering when Jane pulled out of her. And the detective felt the loss, too, a hundred times stronger.

She would wait until they woke up but right now, she was feeling quite tired.


End file.
